


Toes

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [5]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OMG So Silly, Owen Grady and Peter Quill are brothers and you can't convince me otherwise, Owen is very bored, Owen likes toes, Short, Silly, Zach just wants to read, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "Zach, have I ever told you how much I love your toes?"
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Toes

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, this was actually started like 4 years ago. It was like 300 words me and a friend started writing together. But that friend disappeared, then reappeared, then disappeared again. Books, if you're still around one day and want a co-author credit, let me know! I rewrote it a few times over the years, and it still makes me smile and laugh, remembering writing it together. 
> 
> Also, this was 517 words. XD I had to take out words to follow Spaz's rules.

"Zach, have I ever told you how much I love your toes?"

They were outside in the sun, lying on a blanket. Zach was laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows with his nose in a magazine. At Owen's voice, he stopped, lowered his magazine, and turned to gawk at the man beside him. "Out of all my bodily features to like... you chose my toes?!"

"Yes." Owen said smiling, looking for all the world as if he had just paid his boyfriend the greatest compliment.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Thanks... I guess..." He mumbled. He lifted his magazineing again, intent on resuming his reading.

Owen, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans. "Hey, Zach?" He asked almost immediately.

"Yeah, O?" Zach asked lazily, flipping a page.

Owen smiled widely and paused a moment in answering for dramatic effect. "Can I paint your toenails?"

Zach let out a sigh, only half listening. "Whatever, O. I don't care what you do. I'm reading..." Zach barely got the words out before Owen jumped up and darted into the Bungalow. Zach blinked and turned for a moment. "Wait..." What did he say? Zach shook his head and turned back to his magazine.

Owen had never been more grateful for Peter and his gag gifts. He ran to the closet, rummaging for the small box he knew was in the back. After retrieving it he made his way back outside and straight over to Zach.

Zach didn't even look up as Owen plopped back down on the blanket beside him. Owen smiled as he popped the box open and stared at the array of colored bottles. Seriously, it was a lot of nail polish. Why on earth his brother had wasted money on the set was beyond him. But at least this meant Owen could paint each toe a different color.

Owen carefully picked out a light blue color and gently grabbed Zach's left foot. His strokes were quick and precise, the veneer layered on with practiced ease. The toenail was soon completely covered in the pretty color and he was on to the next one with a different shade.

Zach rolled over onto his back, giving Owen better access to his toes. He stifled a yawn as he held the magazine up above him and continued reading. He was vaguely aware of what Owen was doing as he finished with Zach's left and moved onto his right foot. It was silly and ridiculous. But honestly, Zach was just glad Owen was so focused in his painting that he was being quiet.

By the time Owen was done, Zach had finished with his magazine. He dropped it on the blanket and leaned over to watch Owen finish. Owen smiled as he twisted the cap back on the bright green bottle. "Done."

Zach looked down at his toes and wiggled all the brightly colored digits. He smiled, shook his head, and reached for a bottle. "Your turn."


End file.
